Percy Jackson: Brother Of Chrysaor, The Sword Lord
by Tartarus13
Summary: AU. Percy wakes up on a beach not knowing anything. Chrysaor finds him there and notices his potential asks him to join his crew. Percy being the son of Pontus and Thalassa agrees. He is an immortal demigod, but at age fifteen million his day to being a man (or primordial in this case) is coming close but he has to fight his aunt, Gaia to win. He is like a brother to Chrysaor. Read


A/N: Tartarus13 here, Guys I have been putting this off and working on son of Aether, so much yeah, this one was short partially because I don't want to write a really long thing and none of you guys like it, but also because I am in a five and a half hour drive and I didn't know what more to do and because I need a cliffy once in a while right?!...

Here it is and the reviews are…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**None because this is new!**

**Here is the story.**

_(Future, the Last Olympian)_

_Kronos stood with his scythe in his hand a satyr was on the ground knocked out and one of two demigods was on the ground like the satyr knocked out and the other demigod stood sword in his hand but knew it was useless the had lost and there was nothing to change that. Well almost nothing right then a black thing flew over their heads and a person jumped down he had Stygian Iron armor and his helmet was a face of Medusa "brother would rather be here but he is busy down in the Mare Nostrum," he said and then unsheathed his sword which was also Stygian Iron he then faster than anyone could see slid his sword all over Kronos' body until he noticed Kronos flinch he then pushed his sword into the spot and Kronos fell to his knees as he screamed "NOOOOOO," and then the man jumped on the thing that turned out to be something like a hover board and flew away not to be seen for one or two years. _

(1200 B.C.)

Percy woke up on an island with no idea who or where he was or… well anything all he is knew is that his name Perseus Jackson, Son of Potus and Thalassa, and that it was 1200 B.C. and Chrysaor would be coming any second now. And that's exactly when it happened Chrysaor's ship had turned to the left facing the island and when they noticed a lone man on the island it was hard to just turn away so they rowed a tiny boat to capture Perseus that's when he made his move. Percy noticing them coming punched one dolphin on the face and kicked the other one in the leg Chrysaor noticing that two of his warriors had fallen so he himself got on another boat muttering about stupid dolphins he then walked up to Perseus and said something that surprised the immortal demigod "What is your name, and will you join our crew we could use a powerful half-blood like you?!" Perseus slowly looked up thinking hard "My name is Perseus I am a child of Pontus and Thalassa, and to answer your question I will join your crew, when do we leave?!" Perseus said all of that in less than twenty seconds and Chrysaor looked at him surprised. "We leave now why?" Perseus stood up and looked at Chrysaor "because I want to know everything about the Mare Nostrum!" Perseus replied carefully he then walked forward and the ocean recognizing the son of it's true master made a beautiful icy bridge up to ship which when he boarded was met by eighty or so spears and swords and some other weapons _"what are you doing here,"_ it asked me and Perseus understood it somewhere in the back of his mind and he replied "I have joined your crew, your captain Chrysaor son of Poseidon and Medusa has invited me graciously aboard and I accepted his offer for I have nowhere to go for I am only ten minutes of age it seems but to an immortal that would be many years and my father Lord Pontus has given me the knowledge to survive the dangerous world,"

"_An Immortal demigod perhaps," one of them asked, "No his blood smells pure, he is a god or maybe somewhere above," one of them said back _and then they backed away and Perseus was granted a path.

_**Percy**_

I moved through quickly, cabin boy, to crew member, crew member to admiral admiral to co-captain and then I soon got above Chrysaor if I said something and Chrysaor said the opposite the crew took what I said over Chrysaor's. I also became a better fighter than Chrysaor it took me three hundred years but it was well worth it. I even met some Primordials, my favorite Ananke I remember when I first met her.

~Flashback~

"_Untie the ropes," Chrysaor yelled as I went on deck to follow the orders with the rest of the dolphin crew. Once we did we looked at him for the next orders "go five degrees west," he shouted, while looking at me. I could sense it too. I was one with the water I ordered it to take me to the coordinates of the enemy ship, and so we set sail at fast speeds. _

_We were there in minutes and we threw the ties and we all boarded the ship we killed all crew members except one there was this girl who looked about fifteen and she was laughing even as I had my swords digging into her throat. "You really think you can kill me that easily nephew." She kept on laughing._

"_Who are you," I demanded, she looked at me "Ananke, of course." All the crew backed away but I crouched and whispered in my fellow Primordial's ear. She spoke within my mind 'I was sent here by your father to help you learn you powers over my domain._

_Soon we became very good friends the only problem was that she was more laid back while me._

_Well you get the point._

~End of Flashback~

It has been three hundred years since the moment Chrysaor offered something that changed my life forever.

Yes, piracy. Forever sailing the seas.

While some people would try to convince you, to never go by seas, we the Pirates of Chrysaor and Perseus.

Well we never listen.

This is the beginning of my story.

The story of the two brothers. We are the most powerful children of the sea to ever been born.

While Triton was jealous he sent people to try to stop our ships.

Most never returned alive.

Don't ever mess with us, or you're trading your soul.

-Line-Break that is all I am-

"I can't do it!" I screamed at Ananke. She was trying to make me scry which she knew I hated. "Are you trying to annoy my face off!?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Scrying, the ability to see what's happening somewhere else. If you wanted to you could fly." She looked at me thinking I'd understand. Flying. She means seeing someone's view of it.

"_All hands on deck!"_ screamed a dolphin telepathically. I shot out of my chair and ran upstairs and opened the door and I didn't like at all what I saw.

A/N little authors note. This this chapterly question is…

Which of the big three is the most powerful just in power not in skill…?

I think Poseidon, because, Typhoon only fell when Poseidon joined the fight, and many more reasons.

Leave a review if you liked it and tell me how to make it better!?


End file.
